mystarafandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonkin
History of the Dragonkin of Mystara The Great War During the early ages of Mystara the Demons rose to power. They controlled and enslaved every creature from one end of the continent to the other, no one was safe from their ruthless despotic control. The sundering of the earth had awoken the sleeping race of immortal wyrms, Dragonkind rose from the ashes of the once beautiful world to wreak vengeance on those who would seek to corrupt it. Powerful though the Dragons were, the battle was bitterly fought and won only at great cost of life, both to the Dragons and the people of Mystara. At last the demons were slaughtered wholesale and driven back, the forces of good stormed the Demonic capital and freed those who remained enslaved, driving the demons back into the abyssal plane. There they remain, venturing only in small numbers for fear of drawing the wrath of Dragon Kind. The Dragons returned to their slumber save a few, guardians who would watch over the paradise that would be renamed the Realm of Mystara. Dragons are not required to join the Dragonkin Clan. A dragon that chooses not to join the Clan removes himself from the care and protection of the Da’ariv. He is not allowed to share the Dragonkin home and hoard. He may be subject to ridicule and harassment by other dragons. Avatars All dragon av's, whether large, small or biped must be approved by Angela Carling or Annie Ibanez. (cartoon like furries and neko are not permitted, if you are unsure, an admin can help.) Because of sim lag issues, dragons are asked to minimize the time they spend in their True Form ... it should be used to cause awe and amazement among the younger races, and should have an RP reason. Smaller dragon AV’s are preferred. Seawolf Ancient and other av’s of that size are not allowed. Dragons can also assume a biped form. It can look human or elvish, drowish or demonic; it can be made to look dragonish by use of skins, horns, wings, claws, tail, etc. Dragons are limited to one large dragon av form, one smaller dragon av form, and one biped form. Dragons do not shapeshift into any other form. Dragon Strengths and Weaknesses A dragon in its True Form is a truly formidable creature. Depending on its element, it can breathe fire, ice, storm, etc. It has horns, claws, teeth, scales, it can fly, it is large. But even a True Form dragon will have weaknesses. An arrow in the eye, between scales, to the soft underbelly can cause harm.. the wings are leathery and tough but not indestructible. They are vulnerable to magic from an element not their own; e.g. a fire dragon is vulnerable to ice or water, and vice versa. A dragon in its biped form is less powerful… It can still use its element by magically manipulating it. It is more vulnerable because it is smaller, may not have scales. But even in biped form a dragon is stronger than humans or elves, with greater sense of hearing, sight and smell. It is vulnerable to attack by magic as well as traditional weapons such as swords. Dragon Hierarchy The Dragonkin specialize in crafts within the Clan. These are not in any way divisive, but are ways for dragonkin to learn and grow within their craft, to be mentored and guided through quests and lessons. *The Da’Ariv is the Queen of the Dragonkin. *The Ul’Saruk is the Warlord, the Queen’s Second. *The Arc’Zhaur are the Elders. They make up the Queen’s council. Each one is a Master over one of the Crafts – Mage, Warrior, Healer, Loremaster. Within each Craft there are three ranks. The Arc’Zhaur is responsible for mentoring dragonkin in their Craft, helping them to grow in their skills by setting quests and tasks as they progress up the ranks. Category:Races of Mystara